Let's Play A Love Scene
by Aspen-SiredBySpike
Summary: Greg decides it's finally time to straight out profess his love for Sara. Enough with the flirting and hints, what he needs is a heartfelt confession. Sandle oneshot based on the sonf Let's Play A Love Scene from Fame.


**A/N: So I've had this written since some time last week but it took me a long time to type up due to my being distracted easily. Yes, I have an idea in mind for a sequel but I'll have to see if this gets a descent liking meter before writing it. Be on the lok out for The Fast And The Furious, my next sandle one shot which will be up by the weekend, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Let's Play A Love Scene**

"Why doesn't Catherine of Nick ever get stuck doing the dirty jobs?" Warrick complained as he sifted through a massive pile of vacuum cleaner debris.

"I don't know, but what I wouldn't give to trade this for a nice interrogation right now." Sara replied as she slowly made her way through her own pile of dust.

"I personally prefer witness accounts, myself." Warrick stated.

"Really? I hate trying to pick out the liars."

"I'd rather listen to the rantings and ravings of liars all shift than sit in a room with even just one of those lunatics for any lengthy amount of time. Over half of them tend to get rowdy."

"Hey guys." Greg greeted as he strolled into the evidence room. "Grissom said you could probably use some help." He said, glancing down at the pile of vacuum fluff and such.

"Sounds good man." Warrick said as he set aside some pieces of dark blue glass. "Possible alcohol bottle fragments."

"Yeah, pull up some dirt." Sara prompted as she went back to her search.

"I thought you were on a 419 with Grissom and Nick at the Palms." Warrick noted, remembering the case he was originally on that night before he was pulled off to help Sara and Catherine with a homicide at Caesar's.

"I was, but we closed the case." Greg responded as he picked a paperclip out of his pile.

"On account of… ?"

"On account of the fact that you can't arrest a dead man, or woman in our case."

"Dead?" Sara's head shot up.

"Yeah. All of the evidence pointed towards a Miss. Newman, the victim's girlfriend, who was found dead a few hours ago in the restroom. The twenty-two caliber that was used to shoot Mr. Bray, the vic, was in her hand. Gun shot residue and angle of entry for the bullet makes Miss. Newman her own killer."

"A classic murder-suicide." Warrick mused.

"Yep."

Silence fell over the room for a short amount of time, each CSI tangled up in their own pile of dirt. Occasionally a bottle cap or button was pulled, but nothing overly striking as a hint to their hint to their case.

Greg, deciding that he couldn't work in an atmosphere where the air was thick with annoyance for the task at hand or where the only sounds that could be heard were miniature trinkets being tossed into plastic containers, chose to break the silence with what he hoped was a poetic yet courageous attempt at a confession he had wanted to make for a long time.

"Sara?"

"Yeah?" The diligent CSI lifted her head from her work, turning slightly to give her spiky haired co-worker her full attention.

"Well, I kind of want to tell you something that I've wanted to get off my chest for a long time now."

"Greg, if this is about you not losing your virginity until you were twenty two, you already told me."

Warrick tried his best to hold back a chuckle as he watched Greg's eyes bulge and his mouth practically hit the floor.

"What? No! I know I already told you that, which by the way, I asked you not to say anything about; but now for some unknown reason practically the whole lab knows!" Greg spluttered.

"I didn't know," Warrick stated. "But I do now."

"Shut up!" Greg glared at him.

"I'm sorry, Greg. I accidentally may have let something slip to Wendy but I didn't tell anyone else, I swear." Sara protested.

"Well, she obviously did."

"Forgive me?"

"Always." Greg said quickly, knowing he could never stay angry at his personal goddess for long. "But I still have to tell you something."

"Alright. Shoot."

"Sara," He began, taking a deep breath. "We always seem to be sister and brotherly, it's such a lovely way to be."

Warrick stopped working now as well a small smile spreading across his face upon realizing what his friend was doing.

_It took him long enough._ Warrick thought. _His flirting was good and everything, but Greggo should have told Sara how he felt a long time ago…_

"And I want to say what it means to me; how could I ever be the same without you?" Greg continued, staring straight into Sara's bright eyes.

"Greg, how sweet." She managed to get out, stunned at what Greg was doing. He was a great friend and all, but this was just incredible. Sara thought it was almost too mature, too heartfelt to actually be coming from him. She opened her mouth, about to tell him that he didn't need to do this, but he held up a finger, and continued right along.

"And something more that I know, though I never could show how it kept right on growing."

"What kept on going Greg?" Warrick asked, thoroughly entertained by his friend's antics.

Greg smirked at him briefly before turning back to Sara.

"The way I know I really feel about you. The way I know I'll always feel about you. Why can't we," Greg glanced at Warrick, his gaze screaming out for help.

"Why can't you?" Warrick inserted.

"Why can't we try?"

"Try what Greg?" Sara questioned, deciding to go along with whatever it was her wacky co-workers was doing.

"To play a love scene." Greg stated as he bent down on one knee, taking Sara's hand in his before pulling her down to sit in his lap, like a chair. "We don't need the violins to play a love scene." His free hand glided up to the side of her face, his fingertips resting laxly right below her temple. "Where we see how love begins. Find a way to star and learn to play a part." Greg hesitantly ran his finger across the length of Sara's lips, showing no signs of letting up his exploit of emotion anytime soon. "A perfect scene from a play unknown. Let's play a love scene."

"You'll play a love scene." Warrick added, enjoying the look of stunned bewilderment on Sara's face.

He could see that mixed in with the bewilderment was a little bit of happiness, mirth, wonder, and was that passion? Warrick couldn't tell, although he hoped it was, for both Greg and Sara's sake. He knew that Greg had been pursuing her for years although she had been too involved with Grissom to take notice. However, with her extreme hurtful expressions and tyrannical silent fits whenever Heather was around, he could tell that things weren't going so well in the race for the philosophical entomologist's heart.

Yes, Warrick knew that if Mr. Sanders and Miss. Sidle ever collided, it would be hard. He could see that Greg was the Romeo to Sara's Juliet, the moth to her flame, the Prince Charming to her sleeping Princess. Although things between them would never turn out with a happily ever after unless Sara learned to trust her heart instead of her head. No, happily ever after had to be obtained through pure, requited love which he could see shining brightly in Greg's eyes, and perhaps, if he looked close enough, the type of true love blooming in Sara's. Perhaps, before too long, the glowing Prince of Flames could find a way to melt the Ice Queen's heart and capture it for his own.

"Let's play a love scene." Greg stood up slowly, bringing Sara with him, making sure to never let go of her hand even for a second. "Of our own."

Without another word, Greg leaned in, gave Sara a quick kiss on the cheek and bolted out the door to the evidence room, not looking back once.

"That was… did he just…?" Sara stuttered as she stared at the empty door frame.

"Yes, he did." Warrick finished for her as he moved across the table and laid a hand on her shoulder, following her gaze out the door. "Love is a glorious thing, Sara. But not only did Greg just profess it for you, he just left us to finish with this," He gestured to the still gigantic pile of vacuum cleaner debris, "Alone. Come on, let's get back to work."

Sara kept her eyes glued to where Greg was standing less than a minute earlier before turning back to her work, even though her mind was far from the task at hand.

"Greg loves me?" She muttered under her breath, still not believing it herself. A chuckle made her draw her head up, only to be met by the gleeful eyes of Warrick, smiling at her.

"Yes." He replied. "Yes he does."


End file.
